Pokemon Latias' adventures
by hmscgod
Summary: Tj and Latias travel to find Ash but what will unfold along their journey Please review
1. Chapter 1

"speech"

'thought'

_'telepathy'_

**time or location**

I don't own Pokemon but i do own my oc character as it is a version of me XD

* * *

Tj woke up one morning thinking today was a great day he stood up and got dressed then sat down and decided to watch Pokemon heroes when he was suddenly transported to Alto Mare. Confused Tj looked around when he saw a girl with brown hair wearing a green shirt getting a drink of water from a tap. Tj walked up to her with a smile. "Hi umm may I ask where I am?" Tj asked. The brunette just looked at him and blushed before walking around him and walking away slowly waving at him while walking away. More curious Tj decided to follow the girl and soon found himself following her through a maze of back alleys after fifty different alley ways he comes up to a wall wondering where she went he gets pulled inside the wall.

Tj suddenly hears a voice in his head. _' I wonder if he likes me?'_ the girl said to herself in her head not realizing that he can hear her.

"Yea I do like you miss" Tj said shocking the girl.

_'W-wait y-you can hear me?' asked the girl._

"Yea I can hear you" said Tj.

The girl looked down blushing thinking this couldn't be real.

"Do you want to see Ash again?" Tj said making the girl look at him shocked.

_'You know where he is?'_ she asked

"Yup well at least where he should be I mean it has only been a year but umm you would probably have to become my Pokemon to do so but I won't force you I will even teach you to talk in the human language if you want Latias or should I say Tia" said Tj shocking the girl more.

_'How did you know that I was Latias?'_ she asked.

"Well it was kinda easy I mean you don't talk really" said Tj.

Latias then blushed and transformed revealing her true self earning a smile from Tj. "You look very beautiful just be yourself but you will need you own human form can you read my mind?" asked Tj.

_'Yea I can why?' _ Latias responded with her own question.

"Well use the description of your human form I am thinking of to use when walking with me as a human" said Tj Latias just nodded and transformed into a human girl with yellow eyes a red and white dress and red shoes with long brown hair going halfway down her back.

_'How do I look?'_ asked Latias.

"Beautiful" said Tj. "I think Ash will love it too" he finished.

_'Thank you'_ said Latias. _'I'm glad you like it'_ she finished.

Soon Bianca walked in and saw the two of them and Latias ran up to Bianca with a smile and hugged her. "Who are you and who is this also why is she hugging me?" asked Bianca.

"In the order you asked my name is Tj, this is Latias or Tia and she is happy to see you" said Tj.

"Latias wow where did you find that look?" asked Bianca.

"I kinda helped her and we were wondering if I could take her to see Ash?" asked Tj.

"Well she is very beautiful" said Bianca. "And yes you can go with him Tia I know you don't trust someone that would harm you" said Bianca.

_'Tell her I said Thank you'_ said Latias.

"Latias asked me to say thank you" said Tj.

"Your welcome Tia" said Bianca.

Tj and Latias looked at each other then back to Bianca. "Do you know when the next boat to Pallet Town will be leaving?" asked TJ.

"Tomorrow Why?" asked Bianca.

"Well I have a feeling that Ash's mom will know where Ash is and well I have to talk to Professor Oak" said Tj.

Tj walked with Latias around town for five hours when they were attacked by Team Rocket's Annie and Oakley. "Give us Latias and we will let you go" said Annie.

"Never I will protect her from scum like you, you are like a very big zit on the earth that needs to be cleansed by me" said Tj as he dropped into a fighting stance no one recognized (remember Goku's ssj 4 stance from dragonball gt just more advanced).

"Go Ariados" said Annie. "Go Espion" said Oakley.

Soon Tj disappeared and reappeared in front of the two Pokemon and punched them both with superhuman strength and speed effectively knocking them out with a single attack then he grabbed Annie and Oakley and Threw them towards the Kanto Region.

_'Tj how did you do that?'_ asked Latias.

"I wanted to protect you so I used Bio-kinesis to modify my body I could do all that it allows me to be able to do that and more if I wanted to" said Tj with a smile. Latias then walked up to Tj and grabbed his hand and they walked together towards the dock when they arrived they found the boat sitting there the captain looked at the two of them and smiled.

"I won't be leaving till tomorrow morning but you are welcome to sleep on my boat if you want" said the captain.

"Thank you captain" said Tj.

Latias and Tj then laid down on the boat beside one another Tj was about to fall asleep when Latias moved closer to him and cuddled with him. The captain looked at the action and smiled saw Tj was still awake and decided to do something special for them. "If you want I can take you to Pallet Town tonight right away" said that captain earning a nod in response.

The captain started the boat and headed toward Pallet Town. "We will be there in 8 hours" said the captain. "I will let you know when we arrive" he finished.

Tj then decided to put his arm around Latias and go to sleep and wait for their arrival in Pallet Town.


	2. Chapter 2

"speech"

'thought'

_'telepathy'_

**time or location**

I don't own Pokemon but i do own my oc character as it is a version of me XD

* * *

**The Next Day  
**

The captain just finished docking the boat in Pallet Town and was on his way to wake up Tj and Latias when he got to them they were sitting up looking around.

"Where are we?" asked Tj.

"We have arrived in Pallet Town nearest place to the dock is the Pokemon Lab" said the captain.

Tj and Latias walked off the boat and towards the Pokemon Lab. Once there they rang the doorbell about a minute later Professor Oak opened the door and greeted them. "Hello" said Professor Oak.

"Hello Professor Oak do you have any spare Pokeballs and a Pokedex?" asked Tj.

"Yes why may I ask why you want just a Pokedex and some Pokeballs?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well you might find this weird but I have one Pokemon but no Pokeballs or Pokedex" Tj said.

"Ok what Pokemon do you have I mean I don't see any Pokemon" said Professor Oak.

Tj looked at Latias. _'Are you ok with showing him your true self?'_ asked Tj through telepathy.

Latias smiled and transformed into her true self. "Latias is my Pokemon right Tia" said Tj.

Latias smiled and nuzzled Tj's neck before nodding. Professor Oak looked like he was about to have a heart attack so Latias changed back into her new human form.

"Are you ok Professor?" asked Tj.

"Y-you are partners with a legendary Pokemon?" asked the Professor.

Tj and Latias nodded. " Yes Professor but shes more then just my Pokemon shes my best friend" said Tj.

The aged Professor just scratched the back of his head and handed Tj some Pokeballs and his Pokedex. "Thank you Professor" said Tj.

"You are welcome" said Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor I will contact you when I find Ash" said Tj.

"Ok why are you looking for him?" asked Professor Oak.

"Latias wanted to see him but I didn't want anyone to try to catch Latias so that's why she became my Pokemon" said Tj earning a nod from Latias.

"Oh I see your protecting her by being her trainer" said the Professor.

"Yes and maybe traveling to new places and challenging gyms among other things" said Tj.

Tj and Latias walked to Ash's moms place after talking to Professor Oak and once there they knocked on the door. "Hello?" asked Delia Ketchum.

"Hi is Ash here?" asked Tj.

"No but he should be returning from the Hoenn region soon" said Delia.

"Is it alright if we wait for him?" asked Tj.

"Sure you can" said Delia.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-y-you" said Latias shocking Tj.

"Your welcome" said Delia.

Tj and Latias walked into Ash's moms house and sat down in the living room. 'Tia when did you learn to speak?' whispered Tj.

'Well I learnt it by listening to you talk to others sorry if I scared you by doing that' whispered Latias.

'It's ok Tia' Tj whispered.

Delia walked in and looked at the two of them wondering how they knew her son. "So how do you two know Ash?" asked Delia.

"W-well he saved me once a while back when he was on vacation in Alto Mare" said Latias.

"Well that sounds like my Ash he would do anything to keep others from harm if he could but Team rocket is another story"

"I know what you mean" said Tj. "I haven't met Ash yet but I wanted to let Tia here see him again" he finished.

"I understand" said Delia as she left the room. "Oh Ash will be here in a few hours" Delia said from the other room.

"Ok me and Tia will nap till he gets here" said Tj.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Ash walked in the house and noticed two new pairs of shoes by the door curious he walked into the living room and saw Tj and Latias sleeping on the couch soon Delia walked in the room. "Ash how was your travel to the Hoenn region?" asked Delia.

"It was good umm mom who are they?" asked Ash.

"Well the girl said you saved her back in Alto Mare and the guy said he was here to protect her till she saw you again" said Delia. Delia walked up to Tj and Latias and tapped their shoulder. "Time to get up Ash is here" she said.

Tj and Latias slowly opened their eyes and looked at Ash. "H-h-h-h-hi A-A-Ash it-it's me La-Latias" said Latias shocking Ash even more then the kiss he received back when he was leaving Alto Mare.

"La-Latias it-its been a while" said Ash.

"Y-yea I-I-I missed you" said Latias.

Tj looked down and got up and started to head towards the door when Latias grabbed his hand quickly turned around and looked into Latias' sad eyes. "Why are you leaving?" asked Latias.

"Well I was about to go and let you be with Ash I mean isn't that what you want?" asked Tj.

Latias shook her head in response. "I thought I did but the whole time I was with you I felt a lot stronger then I ever was I love you Tj" said Latias.

Latias then turned to Ash and smiled. "Ash I was the one who kissed you when you left Alto Mare but that is because I thought I loved you but I just had a crush on you" said Latias.

Ash blushed and put his hand on his cheek. Tj smiled and wrapped his arms around Latias shocking the Eon Pokemon. "I fell in love with you Latias you are my Precious person" said Tj.

Latias blushed and then smiled. "Ash can you come with us on a journey through kanto gyms?" asked Latias.

Ash looked at Tj and Latias and was curious. "Wait are you saying that your his Pokemon?" Ash asked earning a nod from Latias.

"Ya he came from another world similar to ours but without Pokemon and saved me from Team Rocket the same two that you saved me from but he didn't use any Pokemon he got rid of them and their Pokemon with only his fists" said Latias. "Oh and Thank you for saving me the last time I saw you Bianca also says hi" said Latias.

"No problem and Thank you for saving her from them" said Ash.

"No need to say thank you it was the least I could do I mean they were about to harm her and well I appeared near her a little before and well I could hear her thoughts and well now she knows how to talk" said Tj.

"We will leave tomorrow is that alright I kinda wanted to see Brock and Misty anyway" said Ash.

Latias transformed back into her true form and smiled. "It feels so nice to be able to be around people I trust" said Latias as she nuzzled Tj's neck.

"Well it is nice to see you too Latias" said Ash.

"Hey Latias After we quickly beat all the gyms can we go to the Sinnoh region and get Ash into the Sinnoh league as my rival and maybe get him a girlfriend?" asked Tj chuckling slightly.

"Sure I mean Ash does need some Love" said Latias.

Soon Tj and Latias sat back down on the couch and fell back asleep and Ash, his mom as well as Pikachu went to bed.

* * *

**The Next morning**

Ash, Pikachu, Tj and Latias were heading out of the house and on the road to Pewter city when Tj looked at Ash. "So Ash why don't you fly around on Charizard while going around the Kanto region now?" asked Tj.

"Well I never thought of that but how are you going to get around?" asked Ash forgetting that Latias was there and could fly.

Latias cleared her throat. "Did you forget that I am here?" asked Latias in a slightly annoyed voice.

Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "No I just thought you wouldn't want to carry him yet" said Ash trying to save himself to no avail.

"Don't lie Ash Ketchum" said Tj.

"Ok ok I just forgot she was Latias" said Ash finally admitting that he forgot.

"Well her human name is Tia for a reason I mean come on Ash no one else would figure it out because they have never seen her but you have so I thought you were smart enough to put two and two together" stated Tj.

Ash sighed and they all turned around and headed back to Professor Oak's lab. Once there Ash walked up to Professor Oak. "Professor can you get my Charizard transported to me I could use his help" said Ash.

Professor Oak looked at Ash and smiled. "Sure I will just call the Charisific valley and ask them to send him over he Probably missed you" said the old Professor. Professor Oak then walked to the phone and called the Charisific Valley and requested that they send Ash's Charizard over getting a nod in confirmation. About ten minutes later Ash's Charizard landed outside the back of Oak's lab and Ash, Tj and Latias walked out and greeted Ash's Charizard, Ash then asked his Charizard to take him to Pewter city earning a nod and then taking off at high speeds.

"Tia can you keep up to him?" asked Tj earning a nod.

Latias then transformed, Tj hopped on her back and they took off and in no time they were right beside Ash and his Charizard getting a smile from Ash. In about five minutes from when they took off they were already in Pewter city and landed outside Brock's Gym.

"Well we are here" said Ash.

Tj hopped off of Latias and Latias then transformed back into her human form and they walked in the gym after Ash recalled Charizard back to his Pokeball. Brock soon walked out of the back room of the gym and smiled at his old friend. "Nice to see you again Ash are you my Challenger or are one of these two my challengers?" asked Brock.

Tj walked forward. "I am your challenger but first do you remember your visit to Alto Mare?" asked Tj.

Brock looked at Tj curiously. "Yea why and how do you know about that?" asked Brock.

Latias walked forward. "Because You will remember me The one who kissed Ash at the dock before you left" said Latias before transforming into her Bianca form bringing back Brock's Jealousy. Latias then transformed into her true self and got in front of Tj. "I am ready when you are Tj" said Latias.

"I am ready Tia" said Tj. "Are you Brock?" he asked earning a nod from Brock.

"This will be a one on one match Tj's Latias vs Brock's Onix" said Ash with a smile.

"Onix use rock throw" said Brock and Onix picked up some rocks and threw them at Latias.

"Latias dodge and use psycho cut" said Tj Latias dodged and threw a psychic blade at Onix.

"Onix dodge" said Brock Onix tried to dodge only barely getting hit still effectively knocking Onix Out.

"The winner of this match is Tj and Latias" said Ash.

"Well that was a good match" said Brock.

Latias then looked at Tj. "Well I don't think I will find anything challenging in the Kanto region. Brock want to come to Sinnoh with us you can fly with Ash and Charizard" said Latias.

"Tj, Latias and Ash I am honored that you want me to come with you but I have to run the Gym for a while" said Brock.

"We will see you later then I guess" Ash said.


End file.
